


I wish I was there

by TakoyakiMochi3



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bleach - Freeform, Brotherly Love, Dorks, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Hurt/Comfort, Manga & Anime, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Seireitei, Shinigami, Sick Character, Zanpakutou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakoyakiMochi3/pseuds/TakoyakiMochi3
Summary: Kensei, Shinji, Rose and Mashiro are back to Soul Society. Shuhei is on cloud nine, because finally after one hundred years he meets his hero. But there is one small "But" and and it's deadly.Pls, don't kill me. This is my first work.
Relationships: Hisagi Shuuhei/Muguruma Kensei, Hisagi Shuuhei/Original Character(s), Muguruma Kensei/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	I wish I was there

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare for trouble and make it double.

It has been raining all day and there was no way for Ukitake and Kyouraku to go for a walk together. Instead of walking there were just sting outside under the roof, watching beautiful nature. Because of the rain flowers, grass and trees seemed to be greener. Everything around them was so relaxing. Faint breeze, rain's fresh scent and calming sound of the falling drops were so peaceful and nice. Somebody would say that there were just sitting together but for them it was something more, something like bonding. 

"We need to thank Hisagi for this. This is so relaxing, don't think?" Captain Kyouraku smiled to Ukitake and took another sip of sake.

"Yeah but...Isn't it a little bit unusual for them to train this much?" Ukitake asked as he looked at his partner a little bit worried. "Do you think that something happened?"

"I'm sure everything is fine. I bet Hisagi wants them to be in a good shape. After all, tomorrow new captains will join Gotei 13." Shunsui answered, putting away empty bottle.

"I know but...I thought..."

"Hmm?"

"Well...I'm not sure if..." Ukitake stopped for a moment. He looked in the cup full of hot tea and sighed nervously. He didn't want to say something wrong. Finally, he took a deep breath putting away tea cup. "I'm not sure if squad nine is ready for someone like Kensei."

"Huh? Why not? Do you think he's bad?

"N-No! Of course not! I just want to say that they don't know him. All of them worked with Tosen and he was totally different from Kensei. Kaname was calm and patient. And Kensei? He's...how should I say it..."

"Short temper, vulgar, brutal and strict? Yes, yes he is." Shunsui chuckled "And that's why they need him so much right now. Hisagi's perfect lieutenant and leader, and third seat's supporting them like nobody else, but they still have to learn. Do you think Hisagi forgot about the winter war? No. That's the reason he needs someone to help him stand on his feet. He's still afraid and too sensitive. If he want to harness Kazeshini, he must become more confident."

"Yeah, you're right." Ukitake smiled a little "I know Kensei, he's a good person. I'm just worried about Katsu. Even Tosen couldn't handle Katsu's...power."

"By a power you mean his behavior, huh? Nah, don't worry about it. I'm sure that Kensei and Katsu will get along."

Ukitake didn't respond for that, he just took another sip of his tea. He really wanted to believe in friend's words, but he couldn't. Unlike Hisagi, Kensei surely wasn't sensitive type of guy. He was too aggressive and rough to empathetic Shuhei. But there was nothing Ukitake could do about it, Yamamoto already made his decision.

"I hope Kensei likes children."


End file.
